Беккет/Герой
Умения в ближнем бою (+10%). |name-ll-en = Close Quarters |skill-ll-en = Deal increased damage at close range. (+10%) | name-lr-ru = Бронебойные! | skill-lr = Дает 30% . |name-lr-en = AP 'em |skill-lr-en = Gain 30% armor penetration. | name-r-ru = Меткий стрелок | skill-r = Активирует стрельбу очередями (5 выстрелов). возможен быстрее, без разброса и отдачи. |name-r-en = Sharp Shooter |skill-r-en = Changes attack to burst-fire. (5 shots) Build crit faster and have no spread or recoil. | name-rl-ru = Болезненная точность | skill-rl = +10% к (всего +30% урона от критических попаданий). |name-rl-en = Painfully Accurate |skill-rl-en = Gain +10% to crit damage. (+30% total damage for critical hits) | name-rr-ru = Стрелок-тактик | skill-rr = Наносит больше со (+15%). |name-rr-en = Tactical Shooter |skill-rr-en = Deal extra damage from the back. (+15%)}} (-10 ед. брони на 3 с). |name-l-en = Crack Troops |skill-l-en = Cracks armor. (-10 armor, 3s) | name-ll-ru = Осколочная граната | skill-ll = Радиус взрыва становится больше. |name-ll-en = Frag Grenade |skill-ll-en = Explosion has a larger radius. | name-lr-ru = Умная граната | skill-lr = При прямом попадании наносит +100 и сразу же взрывается. |name-lr-en = Smart Grenade |skill-lr-en = Direct hits deal +100 damage and explodes immediately. | name-r-ru = Слезоточивый газ | skill-r = Создает зоны при подскоке (-50% исцеления на 3 с). |name-r-en = Tear Gas |skill-r-en = Creates poison areas when it bounces. (-50% healing, 3s) | name-rl-ru = Тягучий чад | skill-rl = Отравленные зоны держатся дольше (6 с). |name-rl-en = Lingering Fumes |skill-rl-en = Poison areas last longer. (6s) | name-rr-ru = Выхлоп | skill-rr = При использовании РЕАКТИВНОГО РАНЦА время перезарядки ГРАНАТЫ уменьшается на 10 с. |name-rr-en = Exhaust Fumes |skill-rr-en = Using the `skill4button JETPACK reduces `skill2button GRENADE cooldown by 10s.}} , чем дальше цель (до +15%). |name-ll-en = Arming Time |skill-ll-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: CANNON< shots deal more damage the further they travel. (Up to +15%) | name-lr-ru = Полный боекомплект | skill-lr = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: полностью заряженная ПУШКА наносит +100 . |name-lr-en = Fully Loaded |skill-lr-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: With full ammo, CANNON deals +100 damage. | name-r-ru = Огненная пушка | skill-r = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: выстрелы из ПУШКИ всех пораженных врагов, но имеют меньшую дальность (30 ед. урона/с, на 3 с, -10 м). |name-r-en = Flame Cannon |skill-r-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: CANNON shots inflict burn on all enemies hit, but have reduced range. (30 dmg/s, 3s, -10m) | name-rl-ru = Форсаж | skill-rl = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: ПУШКА пронзает и всех врагов, в которых попадет. |name-rl-en = After Burner |skill-rl-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: CANNON shots pierce through enemies, burning all enemies hit. | name-rr-ru = Радиус взрыва | skill-rr = Q/LB,ЛКМ/RT: ПУШКА стреляет разрывными снарядами, которые наносят по области. |name-rr-en = Blast Radius |skill-rr-en = `skill3button,`skill1button: CANNON shots explode on impact, dealing area damage.}} . |name-lr-en = Jet Powered |skill-lr-en = While jetpacking: `skill1button MACHINE PISTOLS deals +15% damage. | name-r-ru = Ракетный ранец | skill-r = БЕГ+E/RB: при пуске взмывает на ускорителе, затем продолжает полет. |name-r-en = Rocketpack |skill-r-en = SPRINT+`skill4button: Rocket dash on start. Continue jetpacking afterward. | name-rl-ru = Зажигание | skill-rl = БЕГ+E/RB: оставляет след на земле на 2с. |name-rl-en = Ignition Switch |skill-rl-en = SPRINT+`skill4button: Leaves a trail of fire on the ground on start. (2s) | name-rr-ru = От винта! | skill-rr = БЕГ+E/RB: при пуске врагов. |name-rr-en = Blast Away |skill-rr-en = SPRINT+`skill4button: Pushes enemies away on start.}} . |name-l-en = Precision |skill-l-en = `skill1button: crit chance builds faster. (+25%) | name-ll-ru = Тактическая осведомленность | skill-ll = сзади на 10% и +10% к . |name-ll-en = Tactical Awareness |skill-ll-en = +10% back damage reduction. +10% damage from behind. | name-lr-ru = К бою | skill-lr = При атаке получает на 20%. |name-lr-en = En Garde |skill-lr-en = +20% front damage reduction while attacking. | name-r-ru = Сила воли | skill-r = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ получает +10% и спереди на 10% (до смерти героя). |name-r-en = Will to Power |skill-r-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: +10% damage and +10% front damage reduction after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-rl-ru = Высшая воля | skill-rl = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: при использовании ЭНЕРГИИ дает 100 ед. выносливости и 100% шанс . |name-rl-en = Supreme Will |skill-rl-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: 100% crit chance and +100 stamina when you use FOCUS. | name-rr-ru = Распределение энергии | skill-rr = +15% к получаемой .F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +25% к получаемой (до смерти героя). |name-rr-en = Refocus |skill-rr-en = +15% Focus gain. `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: +25% Focus gain after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die)}} Таланты в течение 3 с. | clashRU = +15% к . | nameEN = Outgunned | descEN = `skill3button: CANNON: After switching weapons, basic attacks deal +7% damage for 3s. DURING CLASH: +15% damage.}} . | clashRU = Дает двойную при использовании реактивного ранца. | nameEN = Ready to Jet | descEN = `skill4button: JETPACK grants 25 stamina. DURING CLASH: Gain double Focus while jetpacking.}} Советы Категория:Описания героев